Jeska
Jeska was an acolyte of the Sith Empire. During her training, she befriended Sith Marauder Drael-Ynn, and the two are now close companions. Though Jeska was originally Togruta, she befell some unfortunate circumstances, and her organic body was destroyed. Sith alchemists, however, were able to transfer her life essence into a droid form, in which she currently resides. =Description= Jeska's organic form was a purple-and-orange Togruta with white and blue highlights on her lekku. She was of average height and a lithe build, but her physical appearance was not her most striking feature. Jeska possessed a quirky personality and a quick mind that constantly shifted attention. She was fascinated by the strangest things in life and always approached situations from an angle not typically used. Her cheery demeanor and spirited mood were her most noticeable traits. After her transfer to her mechanical body, Jeska still possesses her unique sense of humor and outlook. However, the advanced computing capabilities found onboard the ''Eternal Redemption'' have allowed Jeska to focus her sharp mind to a greater intensity than in her organic body. She's gained a greater confidence in her abilities because of her greater mental focus, and as a result has developed a sharp tongue. Physically, Jeska's life essence is housed both aboard the Eternal Redemption and within her droid body. Her droid form is a custom model manufactured by the Sith alchemists on Nassus, and possesses technology not found elsewhere in the galaxy. Its mechanical systems are augmented by Sith alchemy, and has thus resulted in a droid that is capable of unusually organic expressions and behaviors. The droid body is a close match to Jeska's Togruta form, including similar coloration and installation of mechanical lekku. =Skills= Jeska's greatest strength is most probably her powerful mind. Even as an organic creature, she possessed an unusually strong intellect, something her teachers quickly recognized. Tempering this genius was her inability to focus on any single subject for long. However, with her transformation into an AI form, this liability has been largely overcome. Her creativity and unorthodox thinking have allowed her to find success and victory in otherwise hopeless situations. Even though she is largely uninterested in fighting, Jeska understands the need for self-defense. Her droid body is superbly conditioned and can easily be classified as an advanced assassin model. Jeska has downloaded and installed numerous combat software packages, allowing her to be a master in many forms of armed combat. In a related sense, because the Eternal Redemption is largely an extension of her will, Jeska is a master at space combat. She knows the ins and outs of the Sith vessel better than anyone, and is capable of pushing the craft well past its manufactured specifications. It is not uncommon for Jeska to fly the Eternal Redemption as if it were a starfighter, allowing the warship to perform maneuvers impossible for other organic-controlled craft. =The Force= Previously when she still possessed an organic body, Jeska was quite sensitive to the Force. However, she never had the chance to properly develop this asset, though she did learn the rudimentary skills. After her transformation to an AI form, however, she has not displayed any Force sensitivity. It is unclear if she has lost all connection with the Force, or has simply lost interest in studying it. =History= Category:BalsaCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Sith Empire Characters